


hot damn

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [18]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sudah jadi hukum alam bahwa es akan selalu mencair jika berhadapan dengan api.





	hot damn

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT EVEN SORRY FOR WRITING A MISLEADING TITLE WWWWW  
> prompt: summer  
> yaelah summer apaan adanya musim kemarau bori :'(

Ice menghela napas panjang dan memandang jauh ke depan. Semuanya biru, tak berkesudahan. Terlalu banyak orang berlalu-lalang, terlalu banyak suara yang ia cerna. Ia melonjorkan kedua kakinya. Tikar yang ia duduki bergesekan dengan pasir, membentuk kerutan-kerutan baru karena ia bergerak sembarangan. Ia menggeser payung yang melindunginya dari matahari sedikit ke kanan dan merebahkan dirinya.

Sejujurnya, Ice lebih memilih berada di dalam kamar saja sekarang. Libur panjang sekolah artinya beristirahat. Istirahat artinya tidur. Ice sudah mengklaim jatah istirahatnya BoBoiBoy dan mempersilahkan Halilintar dan Taufan membantu Atok di kedai, Gempa mengerjakan tugas liburan, dan Blaze bermain. Sayangnya, rencana manis itu bubar jalan setelah hari pertama liburan.

Ice tidak akan mau menginjakkan kakinya ke pantai di siang bolong kalau bukan karena dipercik air—Ice ingin tertawa karena kekuatan dasarnya adalah air sementara ia sendiri diserang dengan _air_ —dan disuruh Atok dan tiga persona elemental lainnya. Ia membayangkan air mancur coklat manis yang mengalir deras. Tetapi di depannya justru ada Blaze yang sudah siap dengan senyum iklan pasta giginya yang menyebalkan dan baju renang oranye yang membuat matanya perih sambil memegang pistol air raksasa. Dan ada pelampung berkepala bebek berbahan plastik di bawah ketiaknya, serta ember dan sekop untuk membuat istana pasir di tangan kirinya.

Segala usaha untuk menolak dan melawan Blaze berakhir sia-sia karena persona BoBoiBoy satu itu sangat manja dan keras kepala dan sudah jadi hukum alam bahwa es akan selalu mencair jika berhadapan dengan api.

Ice mendesis kala mengingat bagaimana ia dibangunkan dan diseret secara paksa. Dalam hati, ia berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya untuk segera memusnahkan pistol air laknat itu sesampainya di rumah nanti, bagaimanapun caranya. Blaze harus mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal, pikirnya sambil mengunyah potongan semangka dari kotak makan. Oh, enak juga rupanya semangka ini. Balas dendam bisa dipikirkan nanti saja, sekarang Ice harus mengisi perutnya dulu.

**Author's Note:**

> anggap saja saya abis diculik alien lalu ini sebagai bentuk syukuran saya kembali selamat walafiat di bumi  
> terima kasih sudah membaca!  
> see you in the next 12 fanfics!


End file.
